una historia de amor a primera vista
by Venus Anthea
Summary: El amor puede surgir en cualquier momento no necesariamente se necesita una relacion de muchos años para que descubramos un amor puro y queramos huir con el


esta historia la escribi para San Valentin pero no pude subirla hasta ahora, espero que les guste tanto como a mi y que manden muchos reviews n.n

Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad de la Señora Naoko

* * *

Una historia de amor a primera vista

Era un hermosísimo día de primavera cuando la vi pasar y me cautivo con su belleza, sus ojos eran como el mismo cielo, su cabellera rubia como el sol y tan larga que tocaba el suelo y más de no ser por las coletas tan particulares que portaba, su tez era como la nieve y su figura tan estilizada como la de una diosa simplemente me hechizo que no puedo dejar de observarla y como dejar de ver a tan hermoso ángel danzar por las calles de esta villa con sus compañeras mientras anuncian la llegada del circo, si ella una cirquera que solo está de paso esta ciudad es la chica que me enamoro

En eso se oye una dulce voz – **sean todos bienvenidos esta noche a la inauguración de nuestro espectáculo en la carpa del circo Milenio de Plata, los esperamos, la función es completamente gratis aprovechen y lleven a sus niños los que se divertirán con nuestro espectáculo así como todos uds, en el mismo conocerán a nuestras princesas del sistema solar tanto interior como exterior con las que disfrutaran un gran espectáculo **– decía la rubia con una dulce voz y gran sonrisa mientras que repartía volantes a todos los presentes topándose con la penetrante mirada azul noche del chico más apuesto que ella en su vida había imaginado ver el cual poseía una tez blanca y una larga cabellera azabache la cual ataba en una coleta, simplemente un sueño de hombre, un sueño imposible, él un príncipe cosa que noto por su vestimenta y ella una simple trapecista que trabajaba en un circo ambulante, nunca podrían tener un futuro pensaba ella pero aun así le sonrió coquetamente mientras le repartía un volante del espectáculo y se perdía en sus ojos los cuales la hipnotizaban tanto que solo pudo decir – **espero verte en la función mi dulce estrellita** – antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado atrás y que sus compañeras la llamaban

**Ahí estaré mi dulce bombón** – respondió el joven antes de verla marcharse a toda prisa detrás de sus amigas para seguir bailando y anunciando el espectáculo hasta la hora de la función la cual estuvo bellísima y las chicas increíbles como siempre con sus actos las primeras en participar fueron las outers con las ilusiones de Hotaru mejor conocida en el mundo del espectáculo como Saturno, seguido por las acrobacias de Urano "Haruka", después la bella melodía de la joven Michiru conocida como Neptuno, seguido por las domadora de animales Plutón "Setsuna", luego de esto siguió un leve intermedio para retomar las actuaciones con las inners las cuales fueron encabezadas por la diosa del amor y la belleza Mina mejor conocida como Venus la cual bailo y canto como las diosas, seguido a ella llego Marte "Rai" la cual mostro su buen manejo del fuego, para ser sucedida con la mejor contorsionista del mundo Amy mejor conocida como Mercurio y finalmente Lita la mujer más fuerte del mundo como su nombre artístico Júpiter con esto todo todas las chicas pasaron al escenario para presentar a su princesa la princesa de la Luna la mejor trapecista del mundo la cual dio un gran espectáculo desde el aire solo que había algo diferente en ella ya que estaba más entusiasmada y distraída que de costumbre ya en todo el día no se pudo quitar de la mente esos ojos que la hipnotizaron, será acaso se había enamorado de ese chico del cual ni su nombre conocía, quien sabe pero en la función cuando lo vio viéndola actuar con una gran sonrisa hizo que se pusiera ansiosa por lo que cuando termino su acto salió de la carpa para caminar topándose con este chico que tan nerviosa la ponía

**Bombón estuviste espectacular nunca vi a una chica tan linda y con tanta gracia como tú**** –** decía mientras besaba su mano

**Gracias por el alago pero sabes no sé cuál es tu nombre ni tú sabes el mío**** – **dijo con un leve sonrojo la chica

**Mi nombre es Seiya **

**Y el mío es Serena mucho gusto**** –** hizo una reverencia

**Que hermoso nombre aunque para mi serás bombón si no te molesta**

**Claro que no aunque sabrá que pronto nos tendremos que ir de este pueblo y ya no nos podremos ver más**– dijo tristemente la chica

**Que triste, sabes tal vez te suene tonto o loco pero desde que te vi esta tarde me enamore de ti y no quiero perderte**– dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella dándole un dulce y tierno beso el cual ella correspondió con mucho amor para después separarse de él un poco

**Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti porque siento que te amo pero somos de mundos diferentes tu eres un príncipe y yo una simple trapecista**– decía mientras le daba la espalda al joven para que no la viera llorar pero este lo noto y la abrazo con tanta calidad y amor

**Serena se que lo que te diré sonara como una locura pero huyamos, huyamos de todo, de nuestro destino, de este pueblo, de todo, huyamos, huyamos juntos tu y yo y seamos felices en otro lugar donde nadie nos conozca, un lugar donde no tengamos pasado, y vivamos el presente**

**Sé que es una locura pero acepto, contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo, vámonos, vámonos ahora mismo y vivamos nuestro amor **

Con estas palabras los dos amantes se fueron de la villa entre las sombras de la noche, y con la luna como testigo del amor que se profesaron y sellaron con la unión de sus cuerpos y almas, un 14 de febrero, fecha que difícilmente alguien olvide ya que en esa fecha del amor y la amistad fue la desaparición de una joven pareja de enamorados que no ocuparon años de conocerse para sentir amor solo ocuparon una mirada para saber que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro y decidir huir y nunca volver para poder ser felices, historia que es muy conocida y contada por todos, y ya sé que dirán, dirán que es solo una historia tal vez no sea cierta pero la verdad les puedo asegurar que esta historia es verdadera les doy mi palabra de príncipe y yo de princesa de la Luna

Fin


End file.
